


it's a yes or no question

by beepboopwriting



Series: 2Dace extravaganza!! [7]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, ya'll...like cheesy stuff like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: Ace's left ring finger looked empty, and as awkward as it was to fix it, 2D knew he had to take that chance.





	it's a yes or no question

Commitment: 10 letters, 3 syllables, and an irregular heartbeat within Stuart's lanky chest.    
Love: 4 letters, 1 syllable, and a feeling that had bloomed quickly between the bassist and singer over the past couple of months.    
Proposal: 8 letters, 3 syllables, and the bravest thing 2D would probably ever do in his life.    


* * *

"You're up late. Usually I thought you were lights out by 8:30, oldie." Ace joked as he opened the door to his room to find his boyfriend with an awkward smile and an oddly straight posture. His hands were held out in front of him, and his fingers tapped against each other as they did whenever he felt jittery. It was this quirk and the appearance of 2D at 1:00 am that left Ace feeling concerned. He wasn't simply going to let his boyfriend stand there in his anxious stupor though, and he shifted out of the way to allow 2D to walk past him into the room. "Feel free to sit down on the bed, fall asleep if you want."

  
"Don't tell me to do that. You know I will, but I don't think I'm plannin' on sleeping tonight." 2D said as he sat on the bed with the same fixed look he had while waiting to be let in. It was as if he saw something Ace couldn't, and something so mesmerizing that he would regret ever looking away from it. Maybe it was his nerves; the singer always had the foggiest mind full of smoke and brilliant ideas. Tonight must've been one of those nights where the vapor of his thoughts kept him from sleeping. Thankfully, Ace didn't mind helping ease 2D to sleep. He yawned (they were contagious, maybe it'd help his man feel a little more drowsy) and walked over to sit next to 2D.

  
"Whatcha looking at?" Ace asked of his boyfriend, and the taller of the two shifted slightly closer to Ace. The bassist smiled and moved his arm to have it wrapped around 2D's back.

  
"Us." 2D started. His voice was low and a little shaky, and his hands slipped into the pockets of his pants to avoid getting his sweaty palms on Ace's sheets. His fingers continued to shake as the right hand grazed against the cold metal in his pocket. He toyed with the thing in his pocket, his finger tracing the round outline and his heart skipping beats as he thought about how he would present it.

  
"Oh, stop it, you. You can't be looking at us if there ain't mirrors around-"

  
"You love me, right?" 2D interrupted. He turned to face Ace with the same dazed look he was previously giving the wall. "I mean, truly."

  
"Stu, you're out of your mind. 'Course I do! God, I think I love you more than anything." Ace smiled with a small peck to 2D's lips. His eyes showed concern in this moment, and Ace's fears of 2D's anxiety were confirmed. If the fidgety hands weren't enough to clue him in, that question definitely was. "Everything okay?"

  
"Huh? Yeah! Yeah. It's dandy as ever." 2D laughed. "Perfectly fine. Amazing. Lovely. Positive. Can I kiss you? I think I'm gonna kiss you." He rambled before he tugged at Ace's collar and pulled him into a kiss, unaware and uncaring of the surprise it gave his boyfriend. 2D continued on, no doubt in his mind that Ace was enjoying it just as much as he was. The initial awkwardness of the kiss melted away as Ace felt himself inch closer and closer to 2D before he let go to position himself on his lap. Their faces met again with the intensity of any couple with spare time and a drive to show affection, and the weight of Ace on 2D's lap toppled them over onto the bed with a subtle thud. This new position had no effect on their moment; in fact, it seemed to only make it much more intense. Ace now on top of 2D allowed for a bit of tumbling movement which constantly switched who was against the bed and who had their back to the ceiling. This was no longer just a kiss but was now an array of turns and twists that left their hair staticky and tussled as they pushed blankets off of the bed. In between the kisses came small bursts of laughter, the occasional declaration of love, some jabs at the fact that even after months of this they'd still bump foreheads, and the silent looks of pure chemistry. In one of these looks, 2D attempted to slip his hand back in his pocket just to check up on the ring. When Ace was finally looking away for a brief second, 2D took the chance and reached for the ring-

_ Wait. Wait. Shit. It's not there. It's gone _ , he thought, his mind in a sudden panic. The ring wasn't there. No worries though, no worries, perhaps 2D had slipped it into his other pocket! He had a way of fiddling with objects when he was antsy, and he usually misplaced them. With the two possible areas being his pockets, 2D had to know he wasn't  _ that _ stupid and had to have put the ring in the left pocket-

  
_ Ah. Well. It's not there either. This is an issue, isn't it? _

_  
_ "Hey, babe. Stu? You okay?" Ace asked. "You look spacey."

  
"Huh? No! No, I'm good. Fine, actually. Quite fine, actually, any time I'm with you I'm quite alright." 2D laughed, his smile growing nervous and a little strained. "Now, can we continue-"

  
"No, I don't think we should." Ace said as he rolled over off of 2D and sat up on the bed beside him. "You look faint. Like an onset of one of your migraines or something. You're laying down."

  
"Ace, I swear, I'm fine-"

  
"Don't argue with me, you know how you get. Now, lay down. I'll go get your painkillers. Highest shelf, right?"

  
"Oh, uh..." 2D began, trying to remember where his medicine was too, but that was clouded by the fear of Ace watching him search for the ring first. Maybe if he could get him away for a bit....

  
"Stu? Highest shelf?" Ace repeated as he carded his fingers through 2D's hair with concern.

  
"No, no." 2D lied as he adjusted himself onto the bed, propping his head up on a pillow. "I think I left them down in the bathroom last night."

  
"Downstairs bathroom?"

  
"Yeah, yeah. I think. Hope it isn't trouble for you to get them."

  
"No trouble at all." Ace confirmed with a soft smile. He leaned down to land a kiss on 2D's forehead and stood up from the bed. Before he exited, he dimmed the lights and promised he'd be back with the medicine soon enough. "Door closed?" he asked.

  
"Yeah." 2D nodded.

  
"Gotcha." With that, Ace quietly closed the door and started on his way to the bathroom. After about a few minutes, 2D jolted up from his spot and turned the lights back on to look for the familiar luster of the ring under the light. His hands first pulled up the pillows and ransacked their cases. No luck there. Next, he frantically felt through his pockets again. He pulled them out and looked at the fabric inside: white, cloth, and ultimately empty.

  
"Jus' your luck, huh?" 2D muttered to himself, having a laugh of worry follow it. "You get the guts, and you lose the ring." He pushed his pockets back in, looked to the ground. Looking at the mess of covers on the floor  he felt something click. He probably got it tangled up in there! Of course the ring would've fallen out during that little session of theirs! Maybe he wasn't that dense after all. Getting down on his knees, 2D grabbed hold on the blankets and shook them viciously. The ring wasn't the biggest thing in the world, so he imagined that with enough force it would shoot out, fly into the air, onto the ground, and find its way back in 2D's possession. Easy as that! With all his effort, he continued to shake out the blankets but to no avail. He barely saw anything but old crumbs fly out from the creases. This is where it had to be, though, he was sure of it! He was going to find that ring, put it back, wait for Ace to return and then all would be well! One final shake and 2D swore he saw something tossed from the blankets, gracefully flying in the air, and straight into Ace's forehead. A....pleasant surprise was to understate how the singer felt.

  
"Ace!" 2D gasped, falling back onto his bottom and nervously laughing. "Haha, when...when'd you get back?"

  
"I've been standing here for a bit," Ace said. In his left hand were the painkillers 2D had sent him for; his other hand was rubbing at where he was hit. "I was so caught up in your blanket cleaning that I didn't want to interrupt. Though, if you wanted to hit on me, you didn't have to through these means." He laughed, his own joke tickling him more than it should've.

  
"Oh, hit you? Hit you with what! I didn't hit you with anything!" 2D stuttered as he tried to stand up, eager to pick up the ring before Ace had a chance to. However, the anxiety of the situation plus his characteristic clumsiness inhibited him from standing up, and instead his foot caught on the blanket. He fell over once more, and Ace paced over (after a small laugh, of course) to help him up. Unbeknownst to the singer, Ace had already picked up the ring.

"Well, something did. Think it was this?" Ace asked as he held up the very object that was the issue in the first place- that damn ring.

  
"Oh! Haha, that'd be weird. Never seen that thing in my life, really, how'd it end up there!" 2D laughed as he snatched the ring from Ace's hand and attempted to slip it back into his pocket nonchalantly. Needless to say, that didn't work.

  
"If it ain't yours, why'd you put it back in your pocket?" Ace teased.

  
"Because it doesn't work that way." 2D huffed. "I mean, it doesn't."

  
"What? Rings?"

  
"Yeah! They're meant to be surprises! And especially fancy rings like that one. Jeweler said it was fit for a king."

  
"Heh, surprise ring for a king." Ace laughed as he placed a kiss on 2D's forehead. "Whatta ya gonna do? Marry me?" Ace laughed. "God, can you imagine? You proposing marriage or something?"

  
"Well," 2D started as he slipped the ring back out of his pocket and placed it in Ace's palm, taking a gulp before putting on his air of confidence he had kept locked within himself the whole night, "would you say yes if I asked?"

  
"Ha, Stu! Man, if you asked, I think I'd be more shocked than anything. God, marriage. How funny, really. Jokester."

  
"That's me..." 2D muttered. Something about that sentence made him feel off, a bit sad. Sure, this proposal was sudden, maybe he should've waited longer, but one look in Ace’s eyes left 2D knowing he'd never want to look into another pair of eyes as lovingly as he did. He couldn't let Ace go. He had to take that chance. He’d regret it immensely if he didn’t. 

"But if you did ask," Ace muttered, his hand closing around the ring and his face inching closer to 2D's, "I wouldn't see any problem in saying yes."

  
"Then give the ring back." 2D blurted, his confidence building higher and higher. He backed away from his boyfriend and held a hand out. Ace was taken aback one more, but it was not of any feeling he had had before. No, his stomach twisted. It turned. He gulped.  _ He’s got to be screwing with me.  _

"Wh...what?"

  
"Give the ring back. If I know you're gonna say yes, I'm gonna present it the right way, Ace."

  
"You're...kidding. You're joking! Funny, funny, Stuart. You're jokin' around." Ace repeated as he tried to make sense of the situation. He nervously gave the ring back, and he awaited his boyfriend's next action.

  
"Were you joking about saying yes?" 2D asked.

"No! No. No. Anything  _ but _ . No. God, Stuart, you're making a mess of me tonight! You can't just hint at all of this, have a damn ring, and joke about proposals! You can't do it!" Ace ranted, his voice getting faster. His breathing was heavy, and he raised a hand to feel his pulsing heartbeat against his chest.

  
"You know what I can do?" 2D questioned, his face pressing against Ace's with a love unparalleled from any affection he'd shown that night. "Ask you properly." He finished upon leaning back from the kiss.

  
"Don't you dare, Stuart-"

  
"Marry me, Ace Copular?" 2D asked, his hand still a little shaky due to residual nerves. The ring was positioned in the bright lights of Ace’s room, and the silver shone brighter than it ever had before. "It'd mean the world to me-"

  
In the moment, 2D wasn't quite sure what to think of what happened next. After consideration, though, he knew for a fact Ace's enthusiasm of putting on the ring, the instant embrace that toppled them both to the the floor, and his eagerness to kiss up and down his boyfriend- no, _fiance's_ \- face was a sincere and true affirmation. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got HIT with this. like, straight up MAULED. it grabbed me by the hair and yelled "WRITE ME." 
> 
> and you're welcome. >:3€


End file.
